Je suis là
by Temper4nce
Summary: [OS] L'autorité du Commandant Shepard laisse quelque peu à désirer en ce moment, surtout quand Garrus remet ses compétences en doute au cours d'une mission. Cerise sur le gâteau: l'intercom du Normandy active!


Bonjour tout le monde :) Avec la sortie de MEA, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me replonger encore une énième fois dans la trilogie et j'ai eu soudainement envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur ME sur FemShep/Garrus car je les adore. J'aime beaucoup imaginer Garrus en défiant l'autorité de son Commandant préféré XD Bonne lecture!

\- Commandant Shepard, m'apostrophe la voix d'IDA tandis que je me reposai dans mes quartiers. Le Major Alenko désire vous voir.

Je fais la grimace et me retiens de grincer des dents. Qu'est-ce que me veut encore Kaidan? Il me semblait que nous avions mis les choses au clair lors de ma deuxième visite à l'hôpital. A vrai dire, j'ai tellement l'esprit occupé par les Moissonneurs que je n'ai que peu de temps à accorder aux choses "secondaires". Depuis l'attaque de la Terre, je passe la plupart de mon temps à courir. Mon but premier était de tenter de mettre le Conseil de mon côté ou en tout cas de débloquer un tant soit peu la situation. J'ai passé ensuite mon temps à recruter des membres de mon ancien commando. De gré ou de force… Ainsi, je peux compter désormais parmi mon équipage; Zaeed, Kasumi, Samara, Tali, Garrus, Jack, Grunt, Jacob (depuis que sa femme est en sécurité), Mordin. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Miranda et à convaincre Thane. J'ai contacté Légion mais il m'a dit qu'il avait quelques choses urgentes à d'abord mettre au point avant de nous rejoindre. J'aimerai aussi que Wrex se joigne à nous. Liara se charge de tenter de le convaincre.

J'ai bien conscience que chacun d'entre eux a des obligations à remplir de leurs côtés mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai besoin des meilleurs éléments sur le terrain pour mener à bien cette mission. L'Alliance a découvert un Moissonneur de classe Sovereign détruit dans la bordure extérieure. Nous ne savons pas comment cela est possible mais nous avons pour mission d'aller le scanner et l'analyser sous toutes les coutures pour en tirer toutes les informations possibles. Mais nous devons d'abord nous rendre sur Eden Prime pour empêcher Cerberus de mettre la main sur une découverte capitale.

Je me lève donc et vais ouvrir la porte de ma cabine pour laisser entrer Kaidan. Ce dernier ne se fait pas attendre et m'offre un sourire.

\- Shepard, commence Kaidan. J'aimerai vous parler quelques instants.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne chose de recruter tous ces gens? Les tensions entre les membres de l'équipe sont palpables.

Je me retiens de soupirer et me dit que je vais devoir mettre les points sur les i. Encore une fois! Je peux tout de même les comprendre. Rester dans un endroit clos les uns sur les autres sans pouvoir se défouler. C'est dur…

\- Ils sont indispensables pour la bonne réussite de la mission, répliqua Shepard. Je vous remercie de vos observations Kaidan. Je ne vais pas tarder à remédier aux problèmes.

Je dirige Kaidan vers la porte dans l'espoir que ce dernier s'en aille. Cependant, il se plante à deux mètres de la sortie et me fait face. Il commence d'ailleurs à me prendre la main. Gloups! Comment vais-je faire pour échapper à…

\- Shepard, commence Kaidan d'une voix douce. Vous m'avez dit à l'hôpital que nous pouvions oublier l'épisode d'Horizon. Alors je me demandai si…

\- Commandant Shepard, m'appelle Garrus en pénétrant dans ma cabine comme s'il était chez lui. J'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour la mise en place des nouveaux calibrages du système d'armement du Normandy.

Kaidan s'éloigne brusquement de moi et lance un regard furieux à Garrus. Il semble penser que ce dernier vient de nous interrompre exprès.

\- Bien sûr Garrus, dis-je en me retenant de soupirer de soulagement. Nous reparlerons de tout cela une autre fois, Kaidan.

La Major Alenko me salue et offre un signe de tête respectueux à Garrus. Je vais ensuite verrouiller ma porte pour ne pas être dérangé. La chaise de mon bureau m'accueille confortablement et je m'étale sur mon bureau. La dignité n'est pas mon point fort en ce moment mais Garrus est le seul à me voir dans ces états là. Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui. Il est auprès de moi depuis le début et me fait preuve d'une loyauté sans limites. Il est celui qui me suivra jusqu'au bout quelques soient mes choix. Il est d'ailleurs celui qui m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère après Horizon où Kaidan m'a repoussé comme une malpropre. Même si je lui ai certifié que je pouvais oublier, je me sens incapable de passer outre.

\- Tout va bien Shepard? Me demande Garrus en posant une de ses serres sur mon épaule.

\- Oui, dis-je en me redressant pour me retrouver à quelques millimètres du visage de Garrus.

Depuis quand s'est-il autant rapprocher ? Je rougis comme une adolescente et détourne le regard avant de me lever.

\- Vous êtes certaine que vous n'allez pas replonger Shepard ? Je sais à quel point l'épisode d'Horizon vous a remué mais vous avez fait du chemin depuis. Il est inutile de…

Je n'entends pas le reste de la phrase de Garrus car je mets la stéréo. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre parler d'Horizon. Voir Kaidan me rappelle sans cesse comment il m'a jeté comme une malpropre. Son retour sur le Normandy me perturbe plus que ce que je veux bien m'avouer. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance à nouveau les yeux fermés. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je peux faire pleinement confiance.

\- Shepard, me souffle Garrus. Ne fuyez pas. Vous savez très bien que vous pouvez compter sur moi en cas de besoin. Alors dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que je tressaille comme une adolescente pendant que Garrus me retourne pour que je lui fasse face? Il faut que je me réveille! Depuis quand est-ce que je me laisse dominer par mes sentiments? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon genre de me laisser aller pour tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai quand même un peu plus de self-control que ça d'habitude et garder la tête froide constamment ne devrait pas me poser de problèmes comme cela ! Je cherche une explication à donner à un Garrus plus qu'insistant mais aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit tandis que je me perds dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Garrus, je…

C'est alors que je ferme tout simplement les yeux tandis que l'évidence me frappe en pleine face et que mes dernières pensées me reviennent en tête : « _J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je peux faire pleinement confiance_ ». Et qui plus que Garrus correspond à cette définition ? Voilà donc d'où vient mon trouble. Je suis attirée par _Garrus_.

\- Je me sens seulement fatiguée en ce moment, Garrus. N'ayez aucune crainte. Où sont les papiers que je dois vous signer ? Pour votre autorisation à la modification des calibrages du système d'armement du Normandy et…

Je m'arrête alors que je me rends compte que je me suis fait berner par Garrus. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de mon autorisation pour calibrer quoi que ce soit à bord de ce vaisseau. Le turien se rend compte de sa gaffe et recule de quelques pas alors que ces mandibules s'agitent dans un tic nerveux.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Shepard.

Je regarde Garrus partir alors qu'il me laisse planter là comme une idiote. Dois-je comprendre que ce n'était qu'une bête diversion pour nous interrompre, Kaidan et moi ?

Les missions se succèdent les unes après les autres tandis que la lutte contre les Moissonneurs continuent à travers toute la galaxie. J'ai enfin réuni toute l'équipe à bord du Normandy et on peut dire que c'est véritablement la foire. Je peine à canaliser toute l'énergie de ce beau monde et la présence de Javik, le prothéen que nous avons ramené d'Eden Prime, ne m'aide aucunement à garder tout le monde au calme. Ce dernier a une sale manie d'attiser les tensions à bord du Normandy lorsqu'il parle de son cycle.

Je traverse le pont résidentiel pour rejoindre le docteur Chakwas à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, tout l'équipage est massé au mess tandis qu'ils se détendent en se racontant leurs différentes péripéties. Et le docteur Chakwas est parmi eux. J'aimerais faire demi-tour mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour rien. Il faut absolument que je lui parle sinon je ne pourrais pas avoir l'esprit tranquille pour partir en mission. J'aurais également aimé avoir l'avis de Mordin mais il est repartit temporairement chez les Galariens pour régler je-ne-sais-quelle-affaire.

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi à mon arrivée et je n'ai donc aucun mal à capter le regard du docteur Chakwas pour lui faire signe de venir me rejoindre.

\- Hey, Commandant ! Me salue Joker. Venez-vous joindre à nous ! Vous allez nous expliquer en détails la destruction de la base des récolteurs de l'intérieur !

\- Pas maintenant, lieutenant !

J'ai répondu d'un ton sec et en utilisant le grade militaire de Joker. Pour ceux me connaissant bien, c'est un signe de mélange d'agacement et de nervosité chez moi. Je me rends donc vers l'infirmerie avec le docteur Chakwas sur les talons. La porte est à peine refermée derrière nous que je lui demande si nous ne risquons pas d'être entendues par les autres.

\- L'infirmerie est insonorisée, Commandant. Vous pouvez me parler sans aucune crainte d'être entendue.

Je vais m'asseoir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie afin de me détendre.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'examiniez afin de savoir si je suis fertile. Cerberus a tellement fait de modifications sur mon corps que je ne sais pas ce qu'il en reste d'humain dessus.

\- Bien sûr, Commandant. Scan en cours. Il semblerait que votre système de reproduction fonctionne très bien. Votre demande est-elle dût à quelque chose en particulier ? Voudriez-vous me parler de quoique ce soit ?

Je scrute Chakwas tandis que j'hésite longuement sur ce que je dois faire. Mon regard dévie vers le mess où je vois tout le monde me scruter à travers la vitre. Je me sens aussitôt mal à l'aise et le docteur Chakwas m'encourage à les ignorer.

\- Je m'inquiète du risque de tomber enceinte durant cette période, finis-je par avouer du bout des lèvres.

\- Avez-vous une vie sexuelle active, Commandant ?

Je me sens bizarre de parler de ce sujet-là avec le docteur Chakwas mais elle me parle d'un ton professionnel. De plus, elle est soumise au secret médical et je sais qu'elle ne reportera pas cette conversation dans mon dossier puisque cela ne sera d'aucune utilité à l'avenir.

\- Non. Ma dernière aventure remonte à la vieille de notre arrivée sur Ilos avec le… le Major Alenko. Cependant, je me demandais ce qu'il en serait d'une relation turio-humaine.

\- Et bien, le corps médical a déjà réfléchit à la question même si les relations inter-espèces demeurent encore assez rares. Ils se trouvent que les humains et les turiens sont assez différents, compte-tenu de la nature dextro-aminés de ces derniers. Mais une relation entre ces deux espèces n'est pas impossible. Le tout est de… euh… ne pas avaler. Après votre nuit avec un turien, je vous conseille de passer me voir afin que je vous prescrive des anti-inflammatoires.

J'apprécie la discrétion du docteur Chakwas dans sa réponse. Après tout, je me doute bien qu'elle pense à Garrus étant donné qu'il est le _seul_ turien à bord du Normandy où j'y passe clairement 98% de ma vie.

\- Est-il possible d'avoir un enfant avec un turien ?

Cette question me préoccupe plus par rapport au fait de la prise ou non de contraceptifs que par rapport au fait de tomber réellement enceinte.

\- Je ne saurais vous répondre, Commandant. Personne n'a encore pu l'expérimenter, ni le vérifier.

Je remercie le docteur Chakwas et quitte son infirmerie afin de remonter dans ma cabine. Je n'adresse aucun regard vers le mess et je fais le pied de grue devant l'ascenseur. Il n'arrive pas assez vite à mon goût. J'ai peur qu'une personne trop curieuse ne vienne me poser des questions gênantes, même si je sais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se le permettrait pas étant donné mon statut de Commandant. L'ascenseur arrive finalement à pique tandis que j'entends des pas approcher. Alors que j'entre dans l'ascenseur, je vois au loin Garrus me faire signe de l'attendre. Tandis qu'il se rapproche, je me jette sur le bouton afin d'accélérer la fermeture des portes et je soupire de soulagement quand ces dernières se referment devant son nez.

Durant les semaines qui suivent, je passe mon temps à éviter Garrus et ne l'emmène plus en mission avec moi. Je devrai d'ailleurs faire attention car cela commence à jaser au sein du Normandy. Je sens que Garrus est frustré de toute cette agitation mais il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter mon attirance envers lui. Je le vois comme un ami très proche depuis trois ans à présent et les regards suspicieux de Kaidan ne m'aident pas à réfléchir clairement sur les sentiments que j'éprouve à l'égard de Garrus. Comme en cet instant d'ailleurs…

Je suis en pleine discussion avec Liara au bar du Normandy et Kaidan est à la table de poker en compagnie de James. Il n'arrête pas de me jeter des œillades qu'il pense discrètes et cela m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose. Finalement, James s'en va et Liara doit sentir une certaine tension s'installer car elle me délaisse très rapidement aussi. Bien sûr, Kaidan est resté. Je tente d'ailleurs de m'échapper quand le Major se met en travers de mon chemin.

\- Commandant, j'espérais avoir l'occasion de vous parler.

« Dit plutôt que tu m'as coincé… »

\- Oui, Kaidan ?

\- La dernière fois, j'ai tenté de vous parler de nous deux.

\- Nous deux ?

\- Oui, Commandant. J'aimerais que l'on fasse table rase du passé et que nous recommencions tout à zéro.

Je me mets à rougir tandis que l'image de Garrus envahit mon esprit. Inutile de préciser que mon cœur a déjà choisi. Tandis que je reste sans voix, Kaidan interprète mon rougissement autrement car il se rapproche soudainement de moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il m'enlace et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un flot de souvenirs refait alors surface et je repense à l'unique nuit que nous avons passée ensemble avant la mission sur Ilos. Je m'apprête à repousser Kaidan alors que la porte s'ouvre. Je me décolle aussitôt de Kaidan et je vois Garrus me regarder d'un air interdit.

\- Désolé d'avoir dérangé.

Garrus s'en va aussitôt et je lui emboîte automatiquement le pas.

\- Commandant ?

J'ignore la question de Kaidan et l'envoi balader d'un signe de la main. Garrus marche drôlement vite car il est déjà en train de travailler sur je-ne-sais-quoi quand j'arrive dans son refuge habituel.

\- Garrus, vous auriez un moment ?

\- Pas maintenant Shepard, je suis en plein calibrage. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

«Ah, non ! Il ne va certainement pas me faire le coup du calibrage une nouvelle fois. »

\- Non maintenant ! Et c'est un ordre !

Je n'aime pas user de mon autorité en haussant le ton mais je n'ai pas le choix. Cela a l'air de faire effet sur Garrus car il se redresse soudainement pour me faire face, les yeux fous.

\- Vous devriez partir, Shepard.

Il résiste encore, celui-là. Cependant, il est hors de question que je supporte une quelconque insubordination. Ami proche ou non.

\- Je vous interdis de calibrer quoi que ce soit à partir de maintenant !

\- Vous ne devriez pas plutôt vous occupez de « votre » Major Alenko ?!

\- J'aimerais plutôt m'occuper de vous, Garrus.

Cette phrase est passée entre mes lèvres à mon insu et je ne tarde pas à rougir. Mon Dieu! De quoi ai-je l'air à présent? D'une midinette en chaleur? Il faut que je me reprenne et vite! Garrus me fixe d'un visage incertain. À priori, il ne sait pas comment réagir face à mon aveu. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus une déclaration d'amour mais c'est tout comme. Enfin, j'espère qu'il la considère comme ça parce que je n'aimerais pas avoir à me répéter.

\- Shepard?! Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, Garrus. Je m'intéresse à vous et… je… Vous m'embarrassez! Je n'étais pas sensée vous avouez tout cela si vite. Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter mes sentiments et si cet imbécile de Kaidan ne m'avait pas…

Je suis brusquement interrompue lorsque Garrus se jette sur mes lèvres et m'offre un baiser passionné. Sa peau est rugueuse et son absence de lèvres me perturbe légèrement mais sa langue ne tarde pas à me faire oublier tout cela en un tour de mains.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous répétiez, Commandant, mais vous devriez être plus démonstrative à l'avenir et beaucoup plus souvent. Je suis lent à comprendre.

Je souris tendrement face à la taquinerie de Garrus. Celui-là alors! Je replonge sur la bouche de Garrus et m'applique donc à être plus démonstrative.

\- Vous allez bien, Commandant?

Je tourne la tête vers le Docteur Chakwas qui me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Je suis venue lui rendre visite dans l'infirmerie afin de lui demander un petit service.

\- Je vais bien, docteur. Je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas des… euh… quelque chose à me donner pour une relation turio-humain disons physique.

Je rougis alors qu'un souvenir bien précis vient envahir mon esprit.

Flashback

Je m'apprête à partir en mission avec seulement Garrus qui me lance un regard mécontent.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre plan, Commandant. Il vous expose à 87% du temps aux lignes ennemies.

\- Cette mission ne peut être remplie que par une équipe de deux et j'ai besoin de vous en soutien, Garrus. Ne discutez pas mes ordres!

\- Je les discuterai toujours si cela vous mets en danger, Shepard!

\- Il faudrait que vous appreniez à ne pas discuter un ordre direct! Rentrez-vous cela dans la tête, Garrus.

Je vois mon turien me faire la tête avant de me tourner le dos. Il me boude celui-là… mais au moins il m'a obéit.

\- J'ai toujours été douée pour faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête de mes soldats, Vakarian!

\- Et moi, je suis doué pour faire rentrer autre chose et pas dans la tête… Commandant.

Oh, l'enfoiré! Je n'arrive pas à croire à une telle insubordination et dans l'intercom du Normandy en plus puisque nous discutons par micro-casque. J'ai bien compris qu'il tente de me déstabiliser devant tout le monde mais cela ne marchera pas. S'il me cherche, il va me trouver.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de vos performances sexuelles, Vakarian. Mais comme on dit; c'est toujours ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins.

J'avais alors vu les yeux de Garrus s'illuminer d'une étrange lueur avant que nous ne soyons largués en territoire ennemi.

Fin du flashback

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette discussion avait tôt fait de me mettre de drôles idées en tête et j'étais donc venue rendre visite au Docteur Chakwas en cas de… En cas de quoi déjà? En plus, il fallait que j'espère secrètement qu'il se passe quelque chose. Bref, Chakwas ne tarde pas à me donner des anti-inflammatoires et je retourne les cacher dans ma cabine personnelle. Bien sûr, il faut que je croise Garrus dans l'ascenseur et … seul.

\- Vous alliez quelque part, Commandant?

Garrus me parle avec une voix étrange qui me rend toute chose. On dirait qu'il sait parfaitement que cette intonation me rend dingue, surtout quand il accentue le mot "Commandant".

\- Dans… dans ma cabine, Vakarian.

Je vois Garrus appuyé sur le bouton de mon étage pour moi mais sur aucun autre pour lui. Soupçonnant quelque chose, je prends vite mes anti-inflammatoires quand mon turien a le dos tourné. Je ne tarde pas à cacher le reste de ma plaquette dans la poche de mon pull N7.

\- J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec vous, Commandant. Concernant notre dernière mésentente, il faudrait que nous éclairions assez rapidement un point en particulier.

Je commence à avoir très chaud dans cette ascenseur moi! Pourquoi monte-t-il aussi lentement? Garrus se tourne vers moi et m'accorde un regard de braise tout en me regardant de haut en bas. Je crois que je viens de mouiller ma culotte qui est bonne à jeter maintenant…

\- Dites-moi, Commandant… Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas remettre en doute certaines de mes compétences?

Je recule et me colle à la paroi de l'ascenseur tandis que Garrus m'adresse un regard maintenant contrarié avant de s'enflammer à nouveau. Il lève une de ses serres qui vient délicatement entouré mon cou. Mon bas-ventre s'agite furieusement et je suis obligé de frictionner mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour un tant soit peu me soulager.

\- Je… je n'ai…

Bordel! Cet imbécile de turien me fait tellement d'effets que je n'arrive plus à parler ou ne serait-ce qu'aligner deux mots l'un après l'autre.

\- Oui, Commandant?

Garrus semble attendre ma réponse mais il ne reste pas inactif alors que je tente de remettre mes idées en place. Sa serre quitte mon cou pour descendre le long de ma poitrine dans de sensuelles caresses et terminer sa course au niveau de mon entre-jambes. Cependant, Garrus ne peut pas aller plus loin puisque mes jambes sont étroitement serrées depuis tout à l'heure afin de me soulager grâce à leurs frictions.

\- Commandant, laissez-moi vous prouver que je dispose des meilleures compétences dont vous avez besoin en cet instant précis.

Garrus commence à déboucler ma ceinture tout en continuant à vanter ses compétences. Franchement, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre et tout ce qui m'intéresse en ce moment est sa serre qui déchire mon pantalon à défaut de ne pas savoir correctement l'ouvrir.

\- Voilà qui est mieux…

Garrus me retourne soudainement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et retourne mettre sa serre au niveau de mon entre-jambes.

\- Ouvrez les jambes, Shepard.

Il a utilisé une voix autoritaire qui me met encore plus dans tous mes états et bien sûr, je lui obéis. J'ai à peine écarté les jambes, que sa serre pénètre dans ma culotte et vient frôler mon intimité. Je gémis alors qu'il l'effleure à peine. Putain, que c'est bon! La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin à mon étage et Garrus me soulève pour m'emmener dans le petit couloir reliant l'ascenseur à ma cabine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique mais je commence à m'agiter d'impatience.

\- On ne sera pas dérangé comme ça.

Au moment où je tente de tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il fait, Garrus introduit une griffe de sa serre en moi et je sens un liquide s'écouler sur mes cuisses.

\- Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser du lubrifiant tellement que vous mouillez Shepard.

Je ne réponds rien et m'agite alors que je souhaite qu'il fasse des va et vient. Cependant, je porte encore mon pantalon qui l'empêche de faire des mouvements amples.

\- Ce fichu pantalon bordel!

Les paroles sont à peine prononcées que j'entends un bruit de déchirure et que je vois mon pantalon et mes bottes s'envoler plus loin dans le couloir, en lambeaux, elles aussi. Je n'aurais bientôt plus rien à me mettre mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Garrus commence alors des mouvements lascifs tout en me bloquant entre le mur du couloir et lui. Il fait délicatement descendre ma culotte de mes jambes, qu'il a mystérieusement laissé en un seul morceau, et la fait aussitôt disparaître.

Tout en me doigtant, Garrus s'active à déchirer ma blouse et mon soutien en un seul mouvement.

\- Vakarian!

\- Shepard, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, ni l'envie de faire dans la délicatesse.

Il malaxe à présent ma poitrine avec son autre serre et s'applique à m'arracher des gémissements. Mon entre-jambe doit à présent ressembler à une piscine et Garrus diminue l'intensité de ses mouvements. Je tente de protester aussitôt mais je suis brusquement retourné et soulevé dans les airs. La paroi froide du vaisseau entre en contact avec mon dos tandis que Garrus m'assit sur ses épaules. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive que sa langue s'active entre mes jambes. Putain!

Je m'agrippe à sa frange tandis que Garrus explore mon intimité d'une manière inédite pour moi. J'ai dur à me concentrer tellement que l'excitation a envahit mon esprit. Je sens la pression montée et suis à deux doigts de me soulager quand tout semble brusquement s'arrêter. Je suis redescendue de mon perchoir et reposer par terre.

\- Putain, Vakarian!

\- Un petit moment, Shepard. Je ne vais pas vous laisser atteindre les cieux célestes toute seule.

Je le vois chipoter à son armure et je le regarde d'un air curieux. N'a-t-il pas besoin de tout enlever? Il semble que non puisque je vois bientôt l'intimité de mon turien préféré apparaître sous mes yeux. Elle est… comment dire… imposante. Garrus laisse échapper un petit rire et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Tout ira bien, Shepard.

Garrus me soulève alors en malaxant mes fesses et ne tarde pas à prendre possession de mon corps. Je gémis de satisfaction et roule des hanches pour l'inciter à bouger et d'être en harmonie avec ses mouvements. L'intimité de Garrus est imposante et mes parois vaginales se contractent de plaisir à chacune de ses poussées. Ce turien est une bénédiction! Nos respirations haletantes et nos gémissements raisonnent autour de nous tandis qu'un nouveau plaisir vient s'insinuer en moi. Garrus empoigne plus fermement mes fesses et m'immobilise avant d'augmenter son rythme de va et vient. Il me pilonne sacrément vite et je suis obligée de me mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler tout mon plaisir au Normandy SR2. Bientôt, une vague de plaisir me traverse et je gémis fortement sans plus me retenir avant que Garrus ne recouvre ma bouche en m'intimant le silence. Je m'écroule dans ses bras tandis qu'il réaffirme mon équilibre en remettant ses serres sous mes fesses. Il n'a plus besoin de me maintenir immobile puisque mes forces m'ont toutes abandonnées. Il a donc carte blanche pour me prendre à son rythme et me retrouvé aux "cieux célestes" selon l'expression turienne. Cela ne tarde d'ailleurs pas puisqu'il se vide en moi dans un grand râle de soulagement en ralentissant son rythme effrénée. Putain, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie de cette partie de jambes en l'air!

\- Vous validez enfin mes compétences, Shepard?

Je réponds par un faible "Mumm" tandis que Garrus quitte mon intimité en m'arrachant un dernier râle de plaisir au passage. Il me pose ensuite par terre et je m'écroule sur le sol sans plus avoir l'envie de me relever avant demain.

\- Vous ne semblez pas encore tout à fait convaincue… Commandant!

Garrus se mets à genoux devant et reprend possession de mes jambes avant de les écarter et les plier pour les maintenir le long de son corps.

\- Prête pour un deuxième round, Shepard?

Il est déjà en moi avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Garrus me pilonne à nouveau très vite et maintient toujours mes jambes pliées. Je me contente de savourer cet instant et je ne tarde pas à retrouver les cieux célestes en compagnie de mon turien préféré. Garrus me quitte alors après un dernier baiser passionné et remets son armure correctement en place. Je relève alors difficilement la tête pour le voir prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Au fait, Shepard. Je garde ça comme symbole de réussite. Il me faut bien une récompense qui prouve que j'ai validé officiellement mes compétences!

Il a de la chance que je n'ai pas mon flingue sous la main pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer! Cet enfoiré vient d'agiter ma petite culotte en signe de victoire avant de la glisser dans un recoin de son armure. Le petit merdeux!

\- Garrus, je suis étonné de votre succès sur le terrain. Votre taux de réussite lors du tir sur cible est de 99.9%.

J'observe Garrus se pavaner fièrement devant les paroles d'IDA tandis qu'ils discutent tous les deux sur le pont 3. Garrus me regarde passer non loin de lui alors que je viens de quitter l'infirmerie.

\- C'est parce que j'ai un porte-bonheur sur moi en permanence.

Garrus sait que je le regarde et il tapote l'endroit de son armure où je sais qu'il garde ma petite culotte. Il a toujours refusé de me la rendre depuis notre première fois à tous les deux. Je lui lance un regard assassin en passant non loin de lui. Il va me le payer et très cher, je vais lui faire sa fête!

\- Hey, Commandant! M'apostrophe Vega. Vous allez bien? Cela fait une semaine que votre démarche est lente et que vos jambes sont raides.

\- Fermez-la, Vega!

Je n'ai clairement pas de patience quand il s'agit d'un sujet aussi sensible. Je ne peux quand même pas expliquer à mon équipage que mon corps est raide à cause d'un manque d'entraînement physique puisque c'est à cause de Garrus qui m'a pris trop fort! Franchement, le Commandant Shepard manquant d'entraînement, vous y croyez vous?!

Alors que je monte dans l'ascenseur, je vois Garrus courir pour me rattraper et le prendre en même temps que moi. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir lui régler son compte à celui-là et pas de chance, les portes de l'ascenseur viennent de se refermer derrière lui et il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend!

Voilààààà :D Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je suis hyper stressée surtout en sachant qu'il s'agit de ma toute première fic sur l'univers de ME ^^ J'en avais déjà écrite une sur l'univers de Dragon Age mais je n'en ai eu aucun retour donc voilà XD J'aimerais bien savoir si l'univers de Bioware et moi ça ne fait pas trois XD

PS: Pour l'instant, MEA ne m'inspire pas vraiment mais j'espère que ce sera bien vite le contraire parce qu'un pairing Sara/Jaal me plairait trop ^^


End file.
